Layla (Fallout: New Vegas)
|level =5 |derived =Hit Points: 65 |tag skills = |edid =VickyVanceExNCR1 |baseid = |refid = |footer = Layla sem sua boina }} |content2= |content3= }} Layla é uma desertora da New California Republic se escondendo em Primm em 2281. Enredo Uma soldado desmoralizada da New California Republic Army, Layla e seus três soldados companheiros, jogaram forma seus uniformes e desertaram das linhas de frente da guerra com a legião, para evitar o risco de ser capturado e torturado nas mãos dos legionários de Caesar. Como o exército puni deserção com morte, eles estão tentando colocar tantos quilômetros entre o eles e o rio Colorado quanto possível. New Canaan ao norte é uma opção atraente. O único problema, é que eles perderam todo o dinheiro deles apostando em Vegas, então, eles são forçados a criar formas criativas de gerar renda. Primm soou perfeito para a colheita, especialmente depois dos presidiários foram removidos, apesar de a nova lei introduzida pelo Courier serem um sério obstaculo em seu caminho.Courier: " " Layla: "SUCCEEDED Fuck, we lose again. We heard Primm was ripe for the picking, so figured we could come here and shakedown some of the suckers. We weren't expecting a sheriff here. We're just trying to put as many miles from NCR as we can, we don't want to be anywhere near New Vegas when the Legion crosses the river." (Diálogo de Layla) Até agora, eles sobreviveram não chamando atenção e evitando patrulhas, para que assim possam se safar.Courier: "Well, they do have a few more troops than the four of you..." Layla: "No biggie there. We've been avoiding the patrols and staying low key until this mess." (Diálogo de Layla) Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * A Team of Moronic Mercenaries: Ela tenta extorquir 100 tampinhas do Courier, porém, isso pode ser negociado a até 50 tampinhas, serem mortos ou convencidos a simplesmente saírem e encontrarem um lugar melhor para se esconder tanto da Caesar's Legion como a New California Republic. Um speech check pode ser tentado durante um porção da conversa; ele requer 30 de Speech. Inventário Anotações Matá-la, ou seu grupo de thugs, resulta na fuga deles, assim como resolver a situação pacificamente também não possui perda ou ganho de Karma e os itens no cassino que mudaram de possuindo dono para sem dono irão continuar "saqueáveis" sem qualquer perda de Karma. Os corpos também irão permanecer no cassino se eles forem mortos. Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Layla aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Ela e seu grupo podem acabar não aparecendo. * Ela e seu grupo podem aparecer em The Prospector's Den. * Quando morta, os corpos dela e de seus companheiros podem acabar não desaparecendo. * Se perguntada se seu grupo é formado por outros desertores, Layla irá dizer que ela não quer estar vestindo um uniforme da NCR quando a Legion chegar, mas, a legenda diz "NCR inform". * O grupo de Layla entra na cidade pelo lado norte, e possivelmente pode tomar a passagem estreita acima do lado leste do viaduto. Porém, em vez de ficarem presos nos carros destruídos no caminho, o grupo continuará a animação de corrida enquanto se elevam no ar até a altura que exceda o muro ao redor de Primm. de:Layla en:Layla (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Layla pl:Layla ru:Лейла (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Лейла (Fallout: New Vegas) Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens da NCR do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens do Exército da New California Republic Categoria:Personagens de Primm